Klischee wider Willen
by Puma Padfoot
Summary: Ihre schlimmsten Albträume scheinen wahr zu werden. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen werden Hermione und Draco in ein paralleles Hogwarts geschickt... Nun lautet die Frage: Wie bei Merlins Bart gehts wieder zurück?
1. Und alles wurde anders

**Disclaimer: **_Figuren, Orte etc. gehören JKR, mir gehört in dem Sinne nur der Plot. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

**So, liebe Leute, ich bin wieder dabei! :D Und zwar gleich mit einer Parodie, die – wie der Titel schon verrät – auf Klischees abspielt. Jeder kennt sie, (fast) jeder benutzt sie (ich ja sogar auch xD ), egal, ob absichtlich oder unabsichtlich... Aber da gibt es einige, bei denen ich schreien könnte. Und genau diese paar habe ich in die Fanfiction eingebaut. Ich hoffe, ihr seht die Sache mit Humor und fühlt euch nicht persönlich angegriffen... aber da draußen (nicht nur im deutschprachigen Raum) gibt es leider eine Menge FFs, bei denen... ach, ihr habt euch sicherlich schon eure eigene Meinung gebildet. Wer bin ich dann, zu sagen, was gut und was schlecht ist? Ist alles persönliche Ansichtssache und in dem Sinne hoffe ich, dass ihr meine Fanfiction mit einem Schmunzeln lesen werdet. **

**Viel Spaß! (Und ein Keks dem, der sich das ganze Vorwort durchgelesen hat! XD )**

* * *

**K**lischee **W**ider** W**illen

_by Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Eins: Und alles wurde anders...

Es war der Tag der Ankunft in Hogwarts im sechsten Schuljahr. Morgen würden sie alle ihre Stundenpläne bekommen, sich freuen oder herumstöhnen – je nachdem, mit welchem Kurs sie noch ihr Unterrichtsfach teilen müssten – aber die generelle Stimmung war gut und aufgedreht. Die Erstklässler kämpften mit schwitzigen Händen und rasenden Herzen, während sie noch über dem See fuhren oder in der Eingangshalle auf Häuserverteilung des Huts warteten.

Während den Neuankömmlingen die Hosen schlotterten, konnten sich die anderen Schüler bereits einrichten und ihre Sachen auspacken. So war auch Hermione gerade dabei, ihren schweren Koffer zu öffnen, als McGonagall an der Tür des Mädchenschlafsaals erschien. Sofort ebbte das Gespräch zwischen Parvati und Lavender ab und alle Blicke richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf die Hauslehrerin.

„Miss Granger, ich muss Sie leider bitten, mich zu Professor Dumbledore zu begleiten."

Irritiert zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie sich langsam erhob. "N-natürlich. Ist etwas passiert, Professor?"

„Darüber kann Ihnen im Moment leider keine Auskunft geben. Oh, und bitte nehmen Sie ihren Koffer mit."

Okay, _jetzt _klang das nicht mehr nach einem kurzen, harmlosen Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Mit leicht zitternder Hand griff Hermione nach dem Koffer, während die übrigen Mädchen im Schlafsaal einen ratlosen Blick tauschten. McGonagall wartete geduldig an der Tür, bis sie schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte. Als die junge Gryffindor ihr folgte, schoss ihr die Röte ins Gesicht, während sich fragende Blicke von Unbeteiligten auf sie richteten. Oh, sie konnte jetzt schon die Gerüchteküche brodeln hören: _Granger musste mit Sack und Pack die Schule verlassen! _oder _Habt ihr gehört? Die Granger wurde rausgeschmissen!_

Egal was kommen würde, es würde schrecklich sein. Sie hatte es im Gefühl und sie hasste es bereits jetzt schon.

„Hermione!" Der überraschte Ausruf war von Ron gekommen. Hastig stemmte er sich aus dem bequemen Sessel und rannte zu ihr hin. Als sie stoppen wollte, warf McGonagall ihr einen strengen Blick zu und notgedrungen musste sie folgen. Kurze Zeit später war auch Harry an ihrer Seite. „Was ist passiert? Warum musst du ihr folgen? Wohin?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste", antwortete Hermione verzweifelt.

„Du hast doch nichts angestellt, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht, Ron!", fuhr sie ihn stärker an als beabsichtigt, aber der Stress zerrte doch etwas an ihren Nerven.

„Professor, was soll das Ganze?", richtete sich Harry an ihre Hauslehrerin, doch sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Darüber kann ich Ihnen leider keine Auskunft geben. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Miss Granger und Professor Dumbledore."

Sie konnten wenigstens ein kleines Stück aufatmen. Dumbledore würde schon nicht zulassen, dass Hermione rausgeworfen wurde... jedenfalls nicht, wenn es sich verhindern ließ oder wenn sie ihm keinen Anlass dazu gegeben hatte.

Dennoch zerbrach sich Hermione auf dem gesamten Weg zu Dumbledores Büro den Kopf, was sie angestellt oder was passiert sein könnte, dass sie mit ihrem Koffer bei ihrem Schuldirektor auftauchen musste. Ihre beiden Freunde musste sie leider hinter sich lassen, als McGonagall dies angeordnet hatte. Der einzige Trost war, dass sie den Koffer verhexen konnte, sodass er nun neben ihr durch die Luft glitt und sie ihn nicht mehr hinter sich herschleifen musste.

Vor den Wasserspeiern gab ihre Hauslehrerin knapp das Passwort – „_Zuckerkürbis_" – ehe sie die Treppen zum Büro hochstiegen. Nun begannen Hermiones Hände doch etwas mehr zu zittern und sie wünschte sich Hosentaschen, um dies zu verstecken. So fummelte sie nervös an ihrem Zauberstab herum, während sie auf den dunkelroten Umhang ihrer Hauslehrerin vor sich blickte.

Als sie das Büro betraten, konnte Hermione nicht anders, als den unbewusst angehaltenen Atem auszustoßen, als sie Dumbledores lächelndes Gesicht sah.

„Ah, Miss Granger. Ich hoffe, das kurzfristige Erscheinen hat Ihnen nicht allzu viel Umstände gemacht. Ich kann mir denken, wie viel Bücher Sie jedes Mal mitnehmen und wenn Sie bereits die Hälfte ausgepackt hätten-"

„Nein, ich wollte gerade anfangen", antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, ehe sie sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl sinken ließ. Komisch, heute standen zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. McGonagall blieb an der Tür stehen – hieß das, es würde noch jemand kommen?

„Wir müssen noch einen kleinen Moment warten, wenn es Ihnen nicht ausmacht", beantwortete er ihre Frage und streichelte Fawkes kurz über den Kopf. Stumm nickte sie, während sie den Phönix beobachtete. Er hatte wirklich ein außerordentlich hübsches Gefieder...

Ein Klopfen an de Bürotür schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken und mit Horror sah sie ihren Zaubertranklehrer den Raum betreten. Doch ihr Horror wurde noch viel größer, als niemand geringeres als Draco Malfoy in ihr Gesichtsfeld auftauchte. Auch er zuckte für einen Moment zurück, als sich ihre überraschten Blicke trafen, doch McGonagall schob ihn kurzerhand in den Raum hinein, ehe sie die Tür wieder schloss.

„Ah, Mister Malfoy. Ich hoffe, Ihnen hat das kurzfristige Erscheinen ebenfalls keine Umstände bereitet. Bitte setzen Sie sich doch."

Nur widerstrebend ließ er sich auf den Stuhl neben Hermione nieder. Wenn er ihr schon nicht abfällige Blicke in Anwesenheit der drei Lehrer zuwerfen konnte, so beschränkte er sich auf eiskalte Ignoranz. _Kann mir nur recht sein_, dachte sie spöttisch und verschränkte die Arme.

„Die Sache, weswegen ich Sie beiden zu mir rufen ließ, ist, dass Sie beide für eine Weile Hogwarts verlassen müssen, Daher sollten Sie Ihre Koffer mitbringen."

„Aber warum?", entfuhr es Malfoy.

Dumbledore hob in einer beruhigenden Geste die Hand. „Ich war noch nicht fertig. Wenn Sie diesen abgewandelten Portschlüssel berühren-", er deutete auf eine zerknitterte Konservendose, „Sie in ein paralleles Hogwarts geschleust werden. Parallel insofern, dass es dort ebenfalls uns Lehrer und die gesamte Schülerschaft gibt, nur Sie beide nicht. Sie werden dort also perfekt ohne Schwierigkeiten hineinpassen."

„Es gibt also tatsächlich Parallelwelten?", fragte Hermione überrascht nach.

„Oh ja, es gibt eine Menge, von denen wir nicht wissen." Er lächelte beide Schüler an, die Fingerkuppen aneinandergelegt.

„Und warum sollen wir in eine Parallelwelt reisen? Was soll es uns bringen?", durchschnitt Malfoys scharfe Stimme die Stille.

Dumbledore richtete seine blauen Augen auf den jungen Mann. „Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es von außerordentlicher Wichtigkeit ist, _dass_ Sie es machen werden und den Portschlüssel in ein paar Minuten berühren werden."

„Ich mache nichts, wenn ich nicht weiß, wofür", widersprach Malfoy und verschränkte die Arme. „Fakt ist, ich sehe keinen Sinn in das Reisen in die Parallelwelt. Wofür der Quatsch? Für wie lange? Wie kommen wir zurück?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass es so sein muss und es nicht von Dauer sein wird. Mit der Zeit wird Ihnen alles klar werden."

„Aber weshalb?", fragte Hermione verzweifelt. Sie wollte nicht mit Malfoy in ein paralleles Hogwarts, wo sie nicht wissen würden, was sie eigentlich dort sollten und vor allem – wie sie wieder zurückkommen würden.

„Es muss so sein", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig.

„Nein, muss es nicht!" Malfoy sprang auf und ging zielstrebig zur Tür. „Ich muss mich nirgends hin teleportieren lassen. Das Ganze ist einfach nur lächerlich und ohne Sinn. Wenn Sie mich wegen Verweigerung von der Schule schmeißen wollen, wird mein Vater-"

Snape hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück, ehe er das Büro verlassen konnte. „Sie werden den Portschlüssel berühren."

Malfoy blickte ihm scharf in die Augen. „Warum? Zu welchem Sinn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich vertraue Professor Dumbledore. Also wenn Sie bitte-"

„Schön!" Er riss sich aus Snapes Griff und stellte sich trotzig in den Raum. „Aber warum mit _ihr_?" Diesmal blickte er Hermione abfällig ins Gesicht. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick nicht weniger stark.

Dumbledore erhob sich mit einem Lächeln. „Es ist wichtig, dass _gerade_ Sie beide zusammen reisen werden. Ich muss sie nun bitten, Ihre Koffer wieder zu nehmen und sich um den Portschlüssel herum zu versammeln... In einer Minute geht es los."

Mit zitternen Händen stellte sich Hermione wieder vor den Schreibtisch und blickte auf die eingebeulte Konservendose. Ihre Finger schwebten wie Malfoys über den Portschlüssel – sein Gesichtsausdruck schien völlig emotionslos – während Dumbledore den Countdown abzählte. „Drei... Zwei... Eins... Jetzt!"

Kaum berührte Hermione die Dose, spürte sie auch das vertraut-unangenehme Ziehen am Bauchnabel, ehe sie in dem Sog verschwand. Eine Sekunde später fand sie sich auf kaltem Steinboden wieder. Als sie sich mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen aufrichtete, erkannte sie Snapes Büro. Ihr Zaubertranklehrer stand auch nicht weit entfernt, sein Blick war auf sie beide fixiert. Als Hermione den Kopf drehte, sah sie gerade noch, wie Malfoy sich die Haare wieder an Ort und Stellte seiner Frisur strich und sich imaginären Staub von der Hose klopfte.

„Gut, Sie sind wohlbehalten hier angekommen. Lassen Sie Ihre Koffer hier stehen und folgen Sie mir jetzt bitte."

„Man weiß von unserer Zeitreise?", entfuhr es Malfoy, ehe er neben Snape ging. „Professor, was geht hier vor? Warum das alles? Wie kommen wir zurück?"

„Ich kann Ihnen darüber leider keine Auskunft geben. Professor Dumbledore hat uns nur die nötigsten Informationen gegeben. Folgen Sie mir zur Großen Halle, die Anfangszeremonie hat schon begonnen."

Als sie ein paar Minuten später durch die große Flügeltür traten, erhob sich Dumbledore und streckte beide Arme in einer warmen Willkommensgeste nach ihnen aus. Alle Schüler verstummten. „Wie ich sehe, sind unsere beiden Ankömmlinge doch noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Schön, schön. Der Sprechende Hut ist auch noch hier, also wenn Miss Granger nun bitte hervortreten würde..."

Sie verharrte an Ort und Stelle. „Bitte was? Ich soll-"

„Den Hut aufsetzen, genau", erwiderte ihr Direktor fröhlich. „Uns erreichte vor einigen Minuten eine wichtige Nachricht, von daher ist es von außerordentlicher Wichtigkeit, dass Sie den Hut nochmal aufsetzen."

„Aber ich bin bereits in Gryffindor!" Bei Merlin, was würde passieren, wenn sie das Haus wechseln müsste? Würde sie nach Ravenclaw kommen, weil sie so gute Noten im letzten Schuljahr bekommen hatte?"

„Miss Granger!", zischte Snapes Stimme in ihr Ohr, „Sie haben den Professor gehört. Zum Hut, _jetzt_."

Sie dachte, ihr Gesicht müsste verbrennen, so sehr glühte es, als sie an Malfoys hämischen Blick vorbei an den langen Haustischen vorbeigehen musste. Sie versuchte ihre Freunde zu entdecken, doch in der Masse der Gesichter konnte sie niemanden spezielles erkennen.

Als sie sich mit schlotternden Beinen auf den Stuhl setzte, gab ihr Professor McGonagall den Sprechenden Hut. Hermione hielt ihn für einen Moment in den Händen, ehe sie ihn sich über den Kopf stülpte.

_Wie konnte uns nur dieser Fehler unterlaufen?_, sinnierte der Hut im Inneren, _Wie hatte ich es nicht vor dem ersten Schuljahr erkennen können? Deine erste Hauszuweisung war falsch gewesen_.

„Was?!", keuchte sie fassungslos.

_Ja. Nein, Gryffindor war falsch für dich. Du gehörst zu... _– „SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

_To be continued._

**Das erste Kapitel endet auch schon mit dem ersten Klischee! –strahl- Bitte hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review, was euch gefallen hat und was nicht, jeder kann reviewen, auch Nichtangemeldete! :D **

**Cheers,**

**Puma **


	2. Überraschung!

**Disclaimer: **_Figuren, Orte etc. gehören JKR, mir gehört in dem Sinne nur der Plot. _

**Zusatzinfo: **In dem AU Hogwarts sind durchaus einige Charaktere OOC, das ist aber gewollt. ;)

Vielen Dank an die Reviewer vom ersten Kapitel: **Jean nin asar ahi smabell, Panazee, Nessi, Nieke **und **LunaNigra!** Dankeschön! -knuff- Euch sei das zweite Kapitel gewidmet.

* * *

**K**lischee **W**ider** W**illen

_by Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Zwei: Überraschung!

Fassungslose Stille herrschte. _Wirklich_ fassungslose Stille.

Hermione griff schließlich mit zitternden Händen nach dem Hut und zog ihn sich vom Kopf, nachdem er geschwiegen hatte. Das musste ein Irrtum sein, das war alles so falsch. Sie und Slytherin? Nie und nimmer als Muggelstämmige. Es war alles so falsch.

„Nein", wisperte sie schreckensbleich, als nach der ersten Überraschung der Slytherintisch zu jubeln begannen. „Wie kann das sein?", krächzte sie ihrer nun ehemalige Hauslehrerin zu. Diese rückte ihre schmale Brille zurecht.

„Wir bekamen eine Eileule. Ihre Eltern hatten uns geschrieben, dass Sie gar nicht muggelstämmig seien, sondern adoptiert waren. Ihre leiblichen Eltern waren Reinblüter, wollten aber zu jenem Zeitpunkt keine Tochter und so kam eins zum anderen."

Sie. Reinblüterin. Adoptiert.

Lachhaft.

Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Es war so unrealistisch, so absurd. Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie lieber lachen oder weinen sollte. Gerade, als sie sich entschieden hatte, vor Überforderung in Tränen auszubrechen, räusperte sich McGonagall und dirigierte sie zum neuen Haustisch. Sie fühlte sich nahe der Ohnmacht und fühlte sich einfach schlichtweg am falschen Platz, als sie sich in ihrer Gryffindoruniform und auf wackeligen Beinen auf den Weg machte.

Als sie den Blick zum Gryffindortisch schweifen ließ, machte ihr Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer, als sie ihre beiden besten Freunde entdeckte. Leider rutschte es ebenso schnell wieder in ihre Hose, als die beiden sie nur finster anstarrten. Wa-was war denn jetzt los? Waren die beiden sauer auf sie? Warum? Sie hatte sich diese dämliche Hauszuweisung nicht ausgesucht!

Zögern setzte sie sich neben Malfoy und versuchte jeglichen Blickkontakt mit den Slytherins zu meiden. _Sie war jetzt eine von ihnen._

Bestimmt würden sie sich jetzt das Maul über sie zerreißen und sie gnadenlos fertig machen, sie mobben und tyrannisieren und-

„Du bist eine von uns?"

Hermiones Befürchtungen schienen nicht einzutreten. Als sie den Blick hob, sah sie in Pansys Gesicht. Es wirkte nicht sonderlich feindselig. Auch andere Slytherins hatten sich interessiert zu ihnen gedreht.

Sie nickte nur knapp und wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Malfoy. Was war hier los? So würde Pansy nie reagieren...

„Ich mochte dich früher nie sonderlich, aber lass uns einen Neuanfang machen. Wir Reinblüter müssen zusammenhalten."

Malfoy blickte Hermione überrascht an. „Reinblüter? Seit wann das denn?"

„Anscheinend schon immer", schnappte diese zurück. „Wobei das völlig falsch ist, das kann einfach nicht sein. Da muss ein Fehler hinterstecken, es ist einfach falsch."

„Das glaube ich auch", erwiderte er ungerührt.

„Ich soll adoptiert sein! Kannst du das glauben? Plötzlich schicken meine Eltern eine Eule hierher und teilen den Lehrern etwas mit, was noch nicht einmal _ich_ wusste! Wie absurd ist das denn?"

„Du bist keine Reinblüterin."

„Draco!", empörte sich Pansy. „Wie kannst du das behaupten? Sie ist jetzt eine von uns und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie verletzt."

Okay, spätestens jetzt wurde es gruselig. Pansy würde nie Hermiones Partei ergreifen und sich damit gegen ihren geliebten und vergötterten Draco stellen. Himmel, sie verhielt sich, als wäre sie und Hermione bereits Freundinnen!

Nein!

Wie betäubt hörte sie Pansys Geplauder an, ohne wirklich den Sinn der Wörter aufzunehmen. Irgendetwas lief doch hier gewaltig falsch. GEWALTIG.

Erleichtert schoss sie von der Sitzbank hoch, als die Abendzeremonie vorüber war. Sofort bot sich Pansy an, sie zu den Kerkern zu führen. Seufzend folgte Hermione ihr, erfuhr somit auch gleich das Passwort („Basilisk") und sah auch im Mädchenschlafsaal neue Slytherinuniformen für sich bereitsliegen.

„Dann kannst du die schrecklichen Gryffindorsachen ausziehen", kommentierte Pansy und rümpfte die Nase.

Abwesend nickte Hermione. Sie musste mit ihren Freunden sprechen – ihren _richtigen_ Freunden. Jetzt sofort.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich muss schnell was holen", plapperte sie sofort los und floh förmlich aus dem Schlafsaal. Um ein Haar wäre sie mit Zabini zusammengestoßen, der mit Malfoy an dem Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum stand.

„Verlässt du uns schon wieder? Welch Trauer", schnarrte ihr Malfoys Stimme hinterher, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf.

„Es wäre wirklich schade", meinte Blaise und erwiderte seinen skeptischen Blick ehrlich. „Was? Ich mag sie."

Kopfschüttelnd ging Draco nur zum Schlafsaal. „Ihr spinnt doch alle, echt. Hat man euch eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst oder warum ticken jetzt hier alle so ab?"

xXx

Unruhig lungerte Hermione vor dem Portrait des Gemeinschaftsraum herum. Sie wusste das neue Passwort nicht und bis jetzt war auch kein Gryffindor hochgekommen.

„Ich habe gehört, du gehörst nun zu Slytherin?"

Sie drehte den Kopf zu der fetten Frau im Portrait. Diese hatte die Lippen geschürzt. „Sollst angeblich eine Reinblüterin sein."

„Völliger Bockmist", entgegnete Hermione müde. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was in alle gefahren ist. Kannst du mich nicht auch ohne Passwort in den Gemeinschaftsraum lassen? Bitte."

„Nein, tut mir Leid."

Sie warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft. „Aber du kennst mich doch! Du _weißt_, dass ich keine Slytherin bin!"

„Jetzt bist du eine und ich habe meine Anweisungen. Kein Passwort – kein Zutritt."

„Aber ich will doch nur meine Freunde treffen!"

„Welche Freunde?"

Hermione wirbelte zu der Stimme herum. „Ron!" Erleichterung breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus. „Harry! Wie gut, dass ich euch endlich treffe. Ich halte es da unten nicht mehr aus, es ist die Hölle, es-"

Doch Harry schnitt ihr mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Was ist? Das arme Reinblut fühlt sich plötzlich alleine unter Seinesgleichen? Wie kommt es denn, dass es sich plötzlich mit Feinden abgeben will?"

Sie starrte beide verdattert an. War sie im falschen Film? „Jungs... Was ist denn mit euch los? Seit wann seid ihr so – biestig mir gegenüber? Was habe ich getan?"

„Du bist in Slytherin, reicht das nicht?", entgegnete Ron schnippisch. „Wie kommt es außerdem, dass du uns mit Vornamen ansprichst? Haben sie dir eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst? Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

„Ihr seid meine Freunde!" Verzweiflung klang in ihrer Stimme mit. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, sie wollte einfach nur aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen. Leider war es kein Traum.

„Freunde?" Harry und Ron lachten humorlos auf. „Wer hat dir denn das zugeflüstert? Die Zahnfee?"

Hermione konnte sie nur mit offenen Mund anstarren. „I-ich bin – war – was auch immer Gryffindor! Hier, seht!" Sie zupfte an ihrer Uniform. „Wir sind seit dem ersten Schuljahr in einer Klasse gewesen! Erkennt ihr mich nicht? Hermione Granger." Sie kam sich mehr als blöd vor, doch angesichts der Umstände wusste sie sich nicht weiter zu helfen.

„Wir wissen, wer du bist", schnappte Ron zurück. „Mach, dass du wieder zu deinen Freunden ins Kellergewölbe verschwindest. Wir wollen keine falschen Schlangen hier oben sehen."

„Was habe ich denn getan?!", schrie sie ihm förmlich ins Gesicht, den Tränen nahe.

„Genug. Und jetzt verschwinde!", betonte auch noch Harry, sodass sie von ihren ehemals gedachten besten Freunden weg wich.

„Merkt ihr nicht, dass hier etwas schief läuft? So hättet ihr nie reagiert!"

„Hier läuft alles wie immer", erwiderte Harry ungerührt. „Du und Malfoy, ihr seid die Neuankömmlinge, die alles umschmeißen. Und jetzt _hau ab_!"

Sie floh fast schon, als sie die Treppen herunterstolperte. Wuttränen schossen ihr in die Augen, bis sie mit der Schulter grob gegen eine Person knallte. Anstatt sich umzudrehen und sich zu entschuldigen, rannte Hermione weiter und blieb erst atemlos stehen, als sie an dem Wasserspeier angekommen war, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte.

Nach zig Versuchen hatte sie immer noch nicht das Passwort erraten, sodass sie in der Großen Halle nach Lehrern suchen wollte, doch dort befand sich auch nur noch vereinzelte Personen. Mit hängenden Schultern ging die junge Frau langsam in die Kerkergewölbe zurück.

Natürlich verlief sie sich prompt. Sie war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie an der Wand vorbeigelaufen sein musste, der zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte und nun hatte sie keine Orientierung mehr. Nach ein paar Minuten Herumirrens überlegte sie ernsthaft, ob sie nach Hilfe schreien sollte, entschied sich aber wegen ihres Stolzes dagegen. Somit wanderte sie ein, zwei Minuten weiter, ehe sie hallende Schritte vernahm. Schnell eilte sie in dessen Richtung, ehe Pansy um die Ecke auftauchte.

Fast schon erleichtert schloss Hermione zu ihr auf und wurde selber begrüßt. „Wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil du plötzlich verschwunden warst und auch nicht wiederkamst."

„Wir?", hakte Hermione stirnrunzelnd nach.

„Blaise und ich. Er sucht dich jetzt irgendwo in Hogwarts. Draco hat nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt", sagte sie empört.

„Das hätte ich jetzt auch nicht erwartet", murmelte Hermione nur dumpf, ehe sie Pansy in den Gemeinschaftsraum folgte. So sehr sie den Gedanken hasste, sie musste mit Malfoy reden. „Wo ist er?"

„Wer?"

„Malfoy", antwortete Hermione kurz angebunden.

„Oben im Jungenschlafsaal. Willst du ihm jetzt einen Besuch abstatten?", fragte Pansy prompt und kicherte.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Na sicher, ich werde ihn erstmal flachlegen und schon sieht die Welt ganz anders aus. Frustration abbauen, weißt du?" Ehe ihr Gegenüber etwas erwidern konnte, durchquerte sie den Raum und klopfte an der Tür des Schlafsaals. Dusselige Kuh.

„Malfoy? Ich komme jetzt rein. Wir müssen reden."

Falls er protestieren wollte, so war es vergeudete Mühe, als Hermione eintrat. Draco saß auf dem Bett und spielte mit Blaise ein Kartenspiel. Abfällig musterte er sie. „Was willst du denn hier?"

„Ich habe es vor Sehnsucht nicht mehr ausgehalten", blaffte sie ironisch zurück und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Immerhin hielt Blaise die Klappe. „Wir müssen reden. Alleine."

Mit einem Seufzen erhob sich Zabini und lächelte sie an. „Schade."

Hermione lächelte ihn nur schwach an, bis ein Schnauben von Malfoy erklang.

Als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war und sie alleine waren, räkelte er sich in eine bequemere Position. „Also, was willst du?"

* * *

_to be continued_

**Review? :) **

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


	3. Veela

**Disclaimer: **_Figuren, Orte etc. gehören JKR, mir gehört in dem Sinne nur der Plot._

Daaaanke an die Reviewer **Jean nin asar ahi smabell, Nieke, LunaNigra **und **Tanya C. Silver** - ich hoffe, ihr bleibt auch weiterhin dabei! D

* * *

**K**lischee **W**ider** W**illen

_by Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Drei: Veela

„Ist dir nicht auch aufgefallen, dass plötzlich alle so anders sind als – als – als im _alten_ Hogwarts?" Hermione setzte sich ans Fußende und stützte die Füße auf, sodass sie ihr Kinn auf die Knie setzen konnte.

„Natürlich ist es das", schnarrte Draco. „Ich versuche mich gerade an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass du eine von uns sein sollst und dass ich dich in Zukunft viel öfter sehen werde, als mir lieb ist."

Sie ging nicht auf seine Stichelei ein. „Ich wollte Dumbledore sprechen, doch es war kein Lehrer am Büro. Ich weiß das Passwort nicht."

Er zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, Granger..."

„Ja, es ist mir wichtig! Bei dir ist es auch etwas ganz anderes beziehungsweise _nicht_! Aber ich lande plötzlich in einem ganz anderen Haus, soll angeblich Reinblut sein und meine besten Freunde sind auf einmal gegen mich! Ich will hier weg!" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen vor Wut und Verzweiflung in die Augen traten und so drehte sie schnell den Kopf und blinzelte heftig, damit sie sich nicht die Blöße geben müsste und vor Malfoy heulen würde.

„Ich werde erst morgen zum alten Knacker gehen", sagte er gelassen. „Natürlich finde ich die jetzige Situation ätzend, aber für mich hat sich nichts groß geändert. Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was Dumbledore damit erreichen wollte, dass wir jetzt hier sind." Er verzog den Mund. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was wir hier sollen."

„Dito. Und genau aus dem Grund sollten wir jetzt zu ihm hingehen und es klären!"

„Meinst du, der Alte wird es uns hier sagen können, wenn er es im alten Hogwarts nicht konnte?"

Sie biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Und daher werde ich mich erst morgen mit dem Stress befassen. Warum jetzt wie ein kopfloses Huhn durch die Gänge rennen?" Er bedachte sie mit einem Blick. „Du kannst froh sein, dass dich plötzlich alle hier in Slytherin zu mögen scheinen – was mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel ist."

„Und mir erst", murmelte sie finster. „Pansy verhält sich, als wäre sie meine beste Freundin!"

„Genieß den Frieden, solange er da ist", antwortete Draco, ehe er ihr ein hämisches Lächeln schenkte. „Fühl dich ganz wie Zuhause."

Schnaubend erhob sich Hermione und strich sich den Rock glatt. „Wann wollen wir mit Dumbledore reden?"

„Wir?"

„Natürlich. Ich will ihn nicht alleine zur Rede stellen. Also, wann jetzt? Morgens?"

Verärgert verschränkte er die Arme hinter den Kopf. „Kannst du vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr Stress schieben? Geh doch einfach zum Unterricht und warte, was der Tag bringt."

Ungeduldig schob sie sich einige Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr. „Dann in der Mittagspause?"

„Wenn es sein muss."

„Ja, muss es. Du wartest dann am Eingang?"

Spöttisch erwiderte er ihren Blick. „Du bist auch in Slytherin, schon vergessen? Du wirst mich also am Haustisch treffen können." Er tat, als würde er in einem imaginären Terminkalender blättern. „So gegen halb zwei hätte ich Zeit."

„Idiot." Es klang nur halbherzig, als sie sich zur Tür drehte und zurück in den Mädchenschlafsaal ging. Sie musste sich einen Weg überlegen, Pansy abzuwimmeln, die neuerdings einen Narren in sie gefressen zu haben schien. Immerhin schien Malfoy zu kooperieren.

xXx

Fakt war, Pansy stellte sich als hartnäckiger heraus als angenommen. Egal, wie pampig oder ruppig Hermione ihr gegenüber war, so ließ sie nicht locker. Den ganzen Abend textete sie Hermione zu und schien vergnügt über ihre neue Gesellschaft im Schlafsaal zu sein. Die ehemalige Gryffindor hatte Widerstand aufgegeben, nickte nur träge und beschränkte sich auf einsilbige Antworten. Es schien zu reichen.

Am nächsten Morgen musste sie sich zwingen, zwischen den Slytherins zu stehen und zu gehen und nicht wie ihre Gewohnheit es ihr sagte, zwischen Gryffindors. Seufzend verfolgte Hermione, wie ihre eigentlich besten Freunde zu den Gewächshäusern abbogen. Sie selbst hatte Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Als es endlich soweit war und sie in der Großen Halle Aussschau nach Malfoy hielt, konnte sie ihn nicht entdecken. Keine platinblonden Haare, die aus der Menge herausstachen, keine schnarrende Stimme oder hämisches Lachen. Wo war der Mistkerl? Hielt er sich etwa doch nicht an die Absprache?

Mürrisch stocherte Hermione mit der Gabel im Kartoffelbrei herum und wartete, dass er kam.

Und es wurde halb zwei...

Dann wurde es zwei...

Mittlerweile waren auch nur noch vereinzelte Schüler in der Halle. Der Unterricht begann bald. „Verdammter Malfoy!", zischte sie, als sie mit einem Ruck aufstand, sich ihre Tasche schnappe und wütend zu den Kerkern marschierte. Sie hatte gleich Zaubertränke, da würde sie auf das unzuverlässige Etwas treffen.

Leider konnte sie ihrer Wut keinen lauten Ausdruck verleihen, weil sich Draco auch nicht unter den wartenen Slytherins befand. Wo war er, bei Merlins Bart?

„Du hast aber Kurven bekommen! An genau den richtigen Stellen!"

Hermione blieb auf der Stelle stehen. „Bitte was?" Wie versteinert wandte sie sich zu der Person um. Es war Pansy, die an der Wand lehnte und ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zuwarf.

„Na, du weißt schon... Über die Sommerferien über."

Hermione starrte sie emotionslos an. „Du spinnst." Damit drehte sich sich um und ging etwas weiter den Korridor entlang, um Abstand von Pansy zu gewinnen. Und mit einem Mal tauchte _er_ aus den Schatten auf.

„Kurven an genau den richtigen Stellen, wie?", imitierte Draco Pansys Stimme und lachte hämisch. „Aus dir scheint eine richtige Frau geworden zu sein, was?"

„Halt die Klappe!", schnappte sie, „Niemand kann sich über sechs Wochen so verändern. Völliger Bockmist. Ich glaube, ihr guckt mich erst seit ein paar Tagen genauer an und seitdem..." Sie wurde unterbrochen, als Malfoy sie am Arm packte und herumwirbelte.

„Tatsächlich", sagte er bedächtig, während sein Blick an ihr hoch und runter glitt. „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, wie-"

Sie gab ihm einen Stoß vor den Brustkorb, der ihn einen Schritt nach hinten taumeln ließ. „Wo warst du überhaupt beim Mittagessen?", fuhr sie ihn sogleich an, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Es gelang ihr ziemlich gut.

„Ich hatte zu tun", antwortete er nur gelassen und richtete seine Augen auf Snape, als dieser den Korridor entlanggerauscht kam. „Oh, der Unterricht beginnt. Du entschuldigst?" Er warf ihr ein falsches Lächeln zu, ehe er sich wegdrehte und den anderen in den Klassenraum folgte.

Für einen Moment glaubte Hermione, sie würde gleich explodieren. Doch schnell fing sie sich wieder und eilte ihnen hinterher. Prompt stellte sie sich zu Draco und Blaise und ignorierte Pansys Handzeichen, sie solle zu ihr kommen.

Draco bedachte sie mit einem kurzen abfälligen Blick. „Was willst du hier? Geh zu Pansy", murmelte er ihr zu.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne", zischte sie nur zurück und überging Blaises starrenden Blick. „Ich bleibe jetzt so lange in deiner Nähe, bis wir Dumbledore einen Besuch abgestattet haben!"

„Zehn Punke Abzug von Slytherin für unerlaubtes Reden im Unterricht, Miss Granger", durchschnitt Snapes leise, aber scharfe Stimme ihr Geflüster. Die restlichen Slyhterins starrten ihren Zaubertranklehrer aus großen Augen aus heraus an. Normal zog er seinem eigenen Haus nie Punkte ab... – er musste die Neue wirklich hassen.

Nachdem Snape sich wieder zur Tafel gewandt hatte und den Trank erklärte, beugte sich Malfoy zu Hermiones Ohr. „Du kannst bist eine richtige Klette, weißt du das?", knurrte er.

Sie schnitt nur verbissen die Ohrwurzel klein, während Blaise ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zuwarf.

Als die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke auch schließlich überstanden waren, wollte sich Draco erneut unbemerkt aus dem Staub machen, doch Hermione war schneller und packte ihm am Umhang. Gefährlich langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Dumbledore. Jetzt", quetschte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und schließlich folgte er ihr mit einem Seufzen.

Gerade als sie aus die Kerker verlassen hatten, wurde ihr Interesse von einer kleinen Menschentraube eingefangen. Aufgeregt plapperten die Schüler miteinander und Draco und Hermione hatte gerade einen ratlosen Blick gewechselt, als plötzlich Pansys Stimme durch den Gang hallte.

„Da ist er!"

Auch wenn Draco zusammenzuckte, so ließ er es sich kaum anmerken und blieb scheinbar gelassen stehen, als die Schüler auf ihn zuströmten. Hermione wollte ein paar Schritte zur Seite treten, doch er hielt sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln am Kragen fest.

„Oh nein, Granger. Das hier hälst du mir aus."

„Aber wieso? Sie wollen offensichtlich zu dir! Was habe ich damit zu tun?", protestierte sie, doch er hielt sie an Ort und Stelle.

Alle schnatterten wild durcheinander und redeten gleichzeitig auf Draco ein, sodass man wirklich kein Wort verstand.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?", schnarrte er schließlich und entdeckte Blaise, der sich lachend durch die Menge boxte, um zu seinem Freund zu gelangen.

„Das ist ganz unglaublich", gluckste er, „Alle sind außer Rand und Band, weil-"

Doch auch Zabini wurde unterbrochen, als sich Harry durchgedrängelt hatte und schwer atmend vor den beiden zu stehen kam. „Es ist zu schön um wahr zu sein."

Langsam wanderte Dracos linke Augenbraue nach oben. „Sprich sinnvolle Sätze oder lass es gleich bleiben, Potter." Er zuckte zurück, als Harry nach seinen Händen greifen wollte.

„Du und ich..."

„_Was_ willst du?", zischte Draco. Er wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Hermione, doch diese schüttelte nur ratlos mit dem Kopf.

Blaise war derweil wieder zu Atem gekommen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du sollst eine Veela sein, mein Guter. Kannst du das glauben? Eine _Veela_!" Er brach erneut in Lachen aus und musste sich die Seiten halten.

Draco starrte ihn emotionslos an. Eine ganze Weile lang. Dann wandte er sich genauso emotionslos zu Potter, der ihn hoffnunsgvoll anblickte.

„Granger", durchschnitt seine kontrollierte Stimme das Gerede und mit einem Mal herrschte Stille unter den Schülern. „Ich fange sofort an zu schreien, wenn wir nicht _jetzt sofort_ das Büro des alten Knackers aufsuchen."

Als er losstürmte, verschwendete sie keine weitere Sekunde, sondern hetzte hinter ihm her. „Ach, jetzt auf einmal hat der werte Herr Zeit?", brachte sie zwischen zwei abgehakten Atemzügen zustande.

„Ich habs mir anders überlegt und meinen Terminplan umgeschmissen", knurrte er über die Schulter zurück. „Besorgen wir uns das blöde Passwort. Auf welchem Weg auch immer.

* * *

_to be continued_

**Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen - ich beisse auch nicht. ;) **

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


	4. Ich weiß nicht was, ich weiß nur das!

**Disclaimer: **_Figuren, Orte etc. gehören JKR, mir gehört in dem Sinne nur der Plot._

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer: **LunaNigra, Myu **(hihi, dein Review hat mich ebenfalls sehr gefreut! Ja, o ist die Story xD ), **Panazee, Celina-HP **und schließlich **Wortfetzen, **die auch meine liebe Beta ist! -knuddel- Euch wünsch ich viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**K**lischee **W**ider** W**illen

_by Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Vier: Ich weiß nicht was, ich weiß nur das! 

Hermione verkniff sich ein spöttisches Grinsen. Malfoy und eine Veela war genau so absurd wie sie selbst und ein Reinblut. Es mochte zwar sein, dass er helles Haar hatte aber – Merlin, das hieß doch nicht gleich, dass jeder halbwegs gutaussehende Mensch gleich eine Veela war! Dass den Malfoys kaum eine Tür verschlossen blieb, war nicht auf gutes Aussehen und eine enorme Ausstrahlung zurückzuführen, sondern auf ihren Geldbeutel und ihren Einfluss.

Kopfschüttelnd stieg sie Draco hinterher die Stufen zu Dumbledores Büro nach oben. Es hatte sich schließlich Professor Flitwick erbarmt und für die beiden das Passwort den Wasserspeiern zugeflüstert.

Draco und eine Veela... das war so absurd, sodass sich Hermione schon fragte, warum sie sich eigentlich den Kopf darüber zerbrach. Vielleicht war es, weil Harry so außer Rand und Band zu sein schien? „Du und ich..." hatte er zu Draco gesagt und wollte dabei seine Hände umfassen... – hatte es vielleicht mit dem Mythos zu tun, an den viele glaubten? Dass manche Veelas einen Seelenpartner, ihren „Mate", brauchten beziehungsweise schlichtweg _hatten_?

Ihr schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry und Draco... – nein, es war einfach falsch! Und sie konnte sich beim besten Willen auch nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden darauf eingehen würden, nie und nimmer! Harry musste unter einem Bann stehen, einem Zauber, der es ihm verbot, klar zu denken. Etwas anderes, dass erklären könnte, warum Harry auf einmal so verrückt spielte, fiel Hermione einfach nicht ein.

„Herein."

Sie trat zögerlich hinter Draco in Dumbledores Büro. Schon allein der Anblick ihres Direktors löste in ihr etwas von der Anspannung und sie kam nicht umhin, sein sanftes Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Wir haben ein Problem", begann Malfoy sogleich und baute sich vor dem Schreibtisch auf. Unschlüssig darüber, ob er sich nun setzen oder lieber stehen sollte, warf er Hermione einen schnellen Blick zu.

„Setzen Sie sich doch erst einmal", begann Dumbledore und zauberte einen zweiten Stuhl herbei. „Also, was liegt Ihnen auf dem Herzen?"

Hermione schluckte. Wie sollten sie am besten anfangen? „Es gehen merkwürdige Dinge vor sich. Alles scheint anders zu sein, als – als wir es gewohnt sind. Professor, Sie müssen verstehen, wir", sie wechselte einen Blick mit Draco, „kommen eigentlich aus – aus einem parallelen Hogwarts..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich. Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, hörten sie sich auch wahnsinnig lächerlich an. Sie räusperte sich. „Kann ich Ihnen eine meiner Erinnerungen kurzzeitig über Ihr Denkarium zur Verfügung stellen?"

Er bedachte sie mit einem langen Blick, ehe er ihr die graue Schale zuschob. „Ganz nach Ihrem Belieben." Er lächelte sie ermunternd an.

Sie atmete tief durch, ehe sie sich den Zauberstab an die Stirn setzte und einen silbernen Faden in die Schale zog. Stumm schob sie die Schale wieder zu Dumbledore.

Er setzte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes an die Oberfläche der nun herumwirbelnden Flüssigkeit und zog ihren Erinnerungsfaden hervor, um ihn sich an die Stirn zu halten. Für die folgenden Minuten hatte er die Augen geschlossen und Hermione wusste, dass er nun ihr Gespräch mit dem Dumbledore aus dem _alten_ Hogwarts mitverfolgte.

Als er schließlich die Augen wieder aufschlug, faltete er die Hände. „Ich verstehe."

„Meinen Sie? Denn wir verstehen nicht das Geringste", ertönte Malfoys Stimme. Hermione schluckte bei seinem scharfen Unterton.

„Professor", warf sie stattdessen schnell ein, „Wir kamen ja mit einer alten Konservendose als Portschlüssel hierher. Haben Sie diese zufällig auch?" Zwar ahnte sie bereits die Antwort, aber es konnte ja nicht schaden, zu fragen...

„Nein", antwortete Dumbledore sanft. „Ich weiß auch nicht genau, was das alles auf sich hat. Aber ich weiß, dass Ihnen mit der Zeit alles klar sein wird."

Draco warf ihm einen blanken Blick zu. „Soll das alles sein, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben?"

Hermione rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Sie konnte verstehen, dass er alles andere als begeistert von der jetzigen Situation war – das war sie selbst auch nicht! – aber das war noch lange kein Grund, so pampig mit dem Direktor, mit Dumbledore, zu sprechen.

„Tut mir Leid. Momentan sieht es danach aus."

„Und die ganzen abnormalen Geschehnisse, die plötzlich eintreten? Was ist damit?"

Dumbledore lächelte den jungen Mann beschwichtigend an. „Dazu kann ich mich leider ebenfalls nicht äußern. Wie gesagt, mit der Zeit sollte Ihnen-"

Draco sprang auf. „Ja, ja, ich weiß schon." Hermione war entsetzt, dass er sie und Dumbledore mit einem abfälligen Blick bedachte. „Sonst noch etwas? Ich habe nämlich zu tun."

Ihr Professor schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Mr. Malfoy. Sie beide können mein Büro nun verlassen."

Mit wackeligen Beinen stand Hermione auf und folgte Draco nach draußen. Wieder am Wasserspeier angekommen, packte sie ihn am Umhang. „Was sollte das denn, bitteschön?", fuhr sie ihn an, „Seit wann wagst du es, dich so... _unmöglich_ Dumbledore gegenüber zu benehmen?!"

„Mit der Zeit sollte Ihnen alles klar werden", äffte er stattdessen nur ihren Professor nach, „So ein Spinner! Ich wette, er hat selbst keinen Plan, was hier abgeht."

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was uns mit der Zeit klar werden soll."

Humorlos zog er einen Mundwinkel nach oben. „Da bist du nicht die einzige, Granger. Und bevor wir noch weiteren horrorgeladenen Ereignissen ausgesetzt sind, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns _sofort_ in die Bibliothek begeben und diese nicht eher wieder verlassen, bis wir eine verdammte Lösung für das Problem gefunden haben."

Überrascht blickte sie ihm ins Gesicht. „Den Vorschlag wollte ich gerade machen."

„Ich weiß", knurrte er nur noch, ehe er sich umdrehte und in Richtung Bibliothek stapfte.

xXx

Die Suche brachte schlichtweg _nichts_.

Beide hatten den restlichen Nachmittag bis zum Abendessen in der Bibliothek verbracht, nach Büchern über Parallelwelten gesucht, aber wie erwartet und befürchtet, nichts auch nur ansatzweise Brauchbares gefunden.

Frustriert schlug Hermione ein weiteres dickes Buch zu. „Was soll uns mit der Zeit klar werden, verdammt?!"

Draco imitierte spöttisch Madame Pience, indem er den Finger an die Lippen legte und ein „Psst!" andeutete. Er selbst blätterte lustlos in diversen Exemplaren, ehe er mit einem Seufzen aufstand. „Es hat doch alles keinen Zweck."

„Du willst schon aufgeben?"

Er warf Hermione einen wütenden Blick zu. „Nein, aber ich habe Hunger. Ich werde morgen weitersuchen."

Schulterzuckend stand sie ebenfalls auf und stellte ihr Buch zurück ins Regal. Sie würde zwei Bücher ausleihen und heute Abend im Bett durchblättern, um so hoffentlich Pansys Quasseleien entgehen zu können.

Am Haustisch in der Großen Halle ereignete sich ausnahmsweise nichts neues, nur dass Harry plötzlich immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blicke auf Draco warf. Hermione fand diesen Anblick höchst störend.

Hastig aß sie auf und eilte in den Kerker. Sie musste noch einige Hausaufgaben machen, unter anderem einen zwei Zoll langen Aufsatz über die Auswirkungen von der Einnahme von Zwiebelschnupf schreiben.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sie für eine knappe halbe Stunde ihre Ruhe – ein paar Erstklässler spielten in einer Ecke Karten – bis Pansy den Raum betrat. Sofort vertiefte sich Hermione wieder in ihre Aufgaben und tat, als würde sie völlig konzentriert schreiben, ehe Pansys Stimme nicht weit von ihr ertönte.

„Mione?"

Hermione schloss die Augen. _Bitte lass es nicht wahr sein, bitte...! _Sie reagierte mit Absicht nicht.

„Mia?"

Nun strich sie zum zweiten Mal das Wort durch.

„Herms?"

Das reichte. Dieser grausame Name brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.

Hermione blickte hoch und knallte das Buch zu. „Was – willst – du?", schnappte sie.

Pansy setzte sich mit einem Lächeln ihr gegenüber an den Tisch und schien von dem ruppigen Tonfall unbeeindruckt zu sein. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du heute Abend-"

„Nein", unterbrach Hermione sie sogleich. Sie wusste, dass sie mehr als unhöflich war, aber momentan hatte sie wirklich nicht die Nerven für freundlichen Geplänkel. „Ich habe zu tun."

„Schade. Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht-"

Diesmal stand Hermione einfach auf und räumte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Sorry, Pansy, ich bin müde und werde früh schlafen gehen, denke ich." Ihr Tonfall klang alles andere als würde es ihr Leid tun.

Im Schlafsaal zog sich Hermione blitzschnell um und hatte sich gerade gemütlich mit einem der ausgeliehenen Bücher ins Bett gelegt, als Pansy auch schon den Saal betrat. Lautlos stöhnend wollte Hermione den Vorhang zuziehen, doch Pansy hatte sie bereits entdeckt.

„Darf ich dich was fragen, Minnie?"

„Solange du mit den beknackten Spitznamen aufhörst, sicher", murmelte sie nur dumpf und tat, als wäre bereits in das Buch vertieft.

„Okay", sie räusperte sich, „Wie sieht es eigentlich bei dir aus mit... gewissen Dingen? Du hattest noch nie einen Freund, oder? Nur Krum damals im vierten Schuljahr. Wie kannst du dann die wichtigen Details wissen? Lies du darum soviel?" Sie kicherte bei dem Gedanken.

Genervt legte Hermione das Buch beiseite. „Wieso kursiert das Wissen, dass nur weil ich viel lese, ich keine Ahnung von _diversen Dingen_ hätte?" Sie warf Pansy einen wütenden Blick zu. „Ich kann nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich Expertin in dem Gebiet bin, das stimmt", sie atmete einmal tief durch, „Aber dennoch kenne ich mich durchaus etwas mit dem Zeug aus."

„Ach so", antwortete Pansy vergnügt und zog sich um. „Ich dachte schon, du lernst alles nur aus Büchern." Als sie Hermiones verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, fuhr sie hastig fort: „So kann man sich täuschen. Ich denke, du willst im letzten Schuljahr mal so richtig die Sau rauslassen, oder?"

Genervt zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wieso das denn?"

„Na, du weißt schon..." Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Den anderen zeigen, dass man nicht so ein prüdes Hühnchen ist, wie alle denken. Ihnen mal so richtig zeigen, dass-"

„Ich denke nicht", unterbrach Hermione sie kalt. „Ich habe mich all die Jahre nicht so verhalten und wüsste auch nicht, warum sich das plötzlich ändern sollte. Gute Nacht."

Mit einem Ruck zog sie die Vorhänge ihres Himmelbetts zu und knipste das Licht aus. Ihr war die Lust nach Lesen vergangen.

* * *

_to be continued_

**Ich hab mich sehr über den Zuwachs an Reviews gefreut. ) Also los, Schwarzleser, gebt euch einen Ruck und lasst mir ein paar aufbauende Worte da. Woher soll sonst die Motivation des Weiterschreibens kommen? **

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


	5. Vertrauensschülerbad

**Disclaimer: **_Figuren, Orte etc. gehören JKR, mir gehört in dem Sinne nur der Plot._

Vielen, vielen Dank nochmal an die Leute, die ein Review hinterlassen haben - vielleicht merkt ihr es ja auch an meinen PM-Antworten, aber ich freue mich einfach immer sehr über ein paar Worte von euch) Knuddler an: **LunaNigra, Nieke** (hihi, danke, das freut mich. Ich drück dir die Daumen für die Abschlussprüfungen!), **Patricia **(Ihr Wunsch ist mein Befehl xD ), **engelchen89, **meine liebe Beta **Wortfetzen** (das war geil xD), **Panazee** (hehe, ja! Einer muss ja wie der Fels in der Brandung sein... -g- Und wenn Malfoy ooc ist, finde ich es auch.. .-meep-. :P ), **Pia **(hihi, danke!), **Celina-HP **(oh ja...!), **Zauberfee1979** und schließlich **thefish13! **

Ihr rockt die Bude! Viel Spaß beim nächstebn Kapitel von:

* * *

**K**lischee **W**ider** W**illen

_by Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Fünf: Vertrauensschülerbad 

„Weißt du, was ich eigentlich am schlimmsten finde?" Hermiones gedämpfte Stimme unterbrach Dracos Blättern nur kurzfristig. Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht waren sie wieder in die Bibliothek zurückgekehrt und hatten ihre Suche fortgesetzt.

„Nein, aber ich wette, du wirst es mir gleich sagen", erwiderte er nur mit desinteressiertem Tonfall.

„Meine besten Freunde sind gegen mich, obwohl ich ihnen gar nichts getan habe! Harry scheine ich ein Dorn im Auge zu sein und Ron sagt zu allem, was Harry sagt, nur Ja und Amen."

Draco wunderte sich über sich selbst, als er nachfragte: „Warum könnte der _Goldjunge_ wütend auf dich sein? Ich meine, hey", er legte das Buch zur Seite und griff nach einem anderen, „Immerhin wart ihr im alten Hogwarts unter dem Namen _das Goldene Trio_ bekannt. Wieso dann plötzlich böses Blut vergießen?"

Hermione starrte ihn an. „Goldenes Trio?", wiederholte sie entgeistert.

Süffisant lächelte er ihr zu. „Gefällt es dir etwa nicht, meine Liebe?"

„Wieso?! Also – ich meine – wieso nennt man uns so?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr seid eine dicke Clique. Aus dem Hause Gryffindor, gegen die Ungerechtigkeit und sonstige Freveltaten." Seine Stimme hatte einen ironischen, höhnischen Unterton angenommen und so sehr Hermione die Wahrheit in seinen Worten erkannte, so hasste sie diesen Unterton.

„Wie wär's, wenn du, Pansy und Blaise euch _das Silberne Trio_ nennt?", schlug sie bissig vor und äffte ihn nach: „Aus dem Hause Slytherin, gegen Fairness und sonstige Gerechtigkeit."

Sie war überrascht, als er plötzlich in Lachen ausbrach. Nicht wie sonst – spöttisch oder herablassend, sondern ehrlich amüsiert. Es klang echt. Ungewohnt, aber durchaus angenehm.

„Das ist ja noch beknackter! Fast so schlimm, wie sich irgendwelche Bandennamen zu geben." Das Grinsen blieb auf seinem Gesicht.

„Nein", lächelte Hermione, „Ich glaube, es ist schlimmer."

Madam Pience tauchte höchst ungehalten hinter dem am nächsten stehenden Bücherregal auf. „Ich muss Sie bitten, leiser zu sein oder die Bibliothek zu verlassen", giftete sie prompt die beiden an. Böse ließ sie ihren Blick noch über sie schweifen, ehe sie sich umdrehte und ebenso lautlos wieder verschwand. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Hermione wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Sie arbeiteten schweigend weiter. Der kleine... Vorfall mit Draco war überraschend gekommen, aber er zeigte Hermione, dass vielleicht mehr hinter seiner kühlen, unsozialen Fassade steckte. Und die letzten Tage hatten ihr auch noch gezeigt, dass man durchaus – wenn auch mit einigen Start- oder Zwischenschwierigkeiten – mit einem Malfoy zusammenarbeiten konnte. Er stellte sich als kooperationsbereiter heraus als erwartet und befürchtet.

Zwar war sie immer noch vorsichtig in seiner Nähe, da er zeitweilig doch etwas anstrengend sein konnte, aber im Großen und Ganzen war Hermione ganz zufrieden, wie es momentan lief. Wäre da nicht dieses verdammte Problem und die Frage, wie sie wieder ins alte Hogwarts zurückkommen würden.

xXx

Nach dem Abendessen war Malfoy verschwunden. Leicht enttäuscht wollte Hermione sich zum Kerker aufmachen, wurde allerdings an den Treppen von Harry abgefangen. Die meisten Schüler waren noch beim Essen, nur vereinzelt kamen sie hier vorbei.

„Harry!", rief sie fast schon freudig aus. War dies die Chance, mit ihm in Ruhe über die merkwürdigen Vorkommnisse zu reden? Sie hoffte es sehr. „Endlich!"

„Was willst du?", entgegnete er kühl und kam auf sie zu, um sich vor ihr aufzubauen.

Leicht eingeschüchtert trat sie einen zögerlichen Schritt zurück. So kannte sie Harry gar nicht. „Mit dir reden", antwortete sie daher mit deutlich schmalerer Stimme. „Die letzten Tage hatten wir ja keine Gelegenheit dazu."

„Wieso sollte ich mit dir reden? Ich wüsste nicht, was es zu besprechen gäbe."

„Harry!", keuchte Hermione nur auf, „All die letzten Vorkommnisse! Erscheinen sie euch denn gar nicht merkwürdig? Wieso sollte ich auf einmal zu Slytherin gesteckt werden? Ich bin _nicht_ adoptiert!"

„Ach, tatsächlich?" Er erwiderte wütend ihren Blick. „Wie ich gehört habe, sollen deine Reinbluteltern die Zabinis sein. Kein Wunder, dass Blaise dich mag – Geschwisterliebe."

„_Was_?!", blaffte sie ihn förmlich an. „Die _Zabinis_? Sag mal, geht es euch noch gut mit euren bescheuerten Annahmen und Gerüchten? Seit wann glaubt ihr so einen Bockmist?" Fassungslos schnappte sie nach Luft. „Die Zabinis! Größer hätte der Unterschied ja nicht sein können! Er ist schwarz und unterscheidet sich auch sonst körperlich von meinen Merkmalen! Wir sind total unterschiedliche Körpertypen, also erzähl mir nichts von Verwandtschaft! Merkt ihr nicht, dass das völlig absurd ist? Genauso absurd wie die Tatsache, dass Draco eine Veela ist und du sein Mate sein sollst!"

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Slytherin!", zischte er ihr aufgebracht zu.

Aus aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Wie war das möglich? Wie konnte er ihr auf einmal Punkte abziehen? Tatsächlich – ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen leuchtete an seinem Umhang auf. Seit wann war Ron nicht mehr-

„Tztztz, Potter, von dir hätte ich nicht so einfach erwartet, dass du deine neu erlangte Position so schamlos ausnutzt."

Sie drehten sich beide zur Stimme um. Draco lehnte an der Wand, mit einem überheblichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Draco", flüsterte Harry und machte Anstalten, auf ihn zuzutreten, doch Malfoy hob sichtlich genervt die Hand.

„Bleib, wo du bist", schnappte er, „Schlimm genug, dass du denkst, wir würden zusammen gehören – ein Gedanke, bei dem ich immer noch kotzen könnte – dann brauchst du mir nicht auch noch auf Schritt und Tritt folgen und mich vollsülzen."

„Aber spürst du das nicht auch?", warf Harry verzweifelt ein. Hermione schien vergessen zu sein. „Diese Anziehung..."

Draco musterte ihn kalt. „Nein. Nicht im Geringsten." Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten ging er an ihm vorbei in den Kerker. Hermione würdigte er auch keines weiteren Blickes.

Während Harry ihm noch fassungslos nachstarrte, hetzte Hermione den Gang entlang und holte Draco kurz vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum ein.

„Hast du das noch gehört? Das mit den Zabinis, meine ich", fragte sie atemlos, während er mit dem Passwort den Durchgang öffnete.

„Nichts als Gerüchte", erwiderte er flach, „Ihr braucht euch doch nur anzugucken."

„Ganz meine Rede", pflichtete sie ihm erleichtert bei und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Blaise erhob sich sofort von seinem Sessel um kam auf sie beiden zu. „Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was ich gehört habe-"

„Doch, und ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, dir zuzuhören", unterbrach Draco ihn barsch. „Hör _mir_ jetzt mal zu: Ich soll eine Veela sein, Harry mein beschissener Mate. Erzähl mir nichts von außergewöhnlichen neuen Sachen!" Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden, sodass nun auch einige andere ihnen neugierige Blicke zuwarfen. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern fuhr genauso scharf fort: „Ich bin mehr als genervt von der ganzen Situation, also – lass – mich – einfach – in – Frieden!" Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Wenn jetzt auch noch Pansy ankommt, dann schreie ich."

Soweit kam es dann doch nicht.

xXx

Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Mittlerweile war es kurz nach Sperrstunde, doch Hermione hatte Nackenverspannung und ihre Schultern taten vom gebeugten Sitzen über unzählige Bücher weh. Sie sehnte sich einfach nur nach einem entspannenden Bad – und von daher war es ihr ausnahmsweise egal, wie spät es bereits war.

Das Passwort hatte sie von Pansy erfahren – wider Erwartungen gab es doch einen kleinen Grund, ihr dankbar zu sein – und so konnte Hermione knappe zwanzig Minuten später im riesigen Becken entspannen.

Sie wusste nicht genau, wie lange sie dort drin geblieben war. Jedoch reizte sie die neuen Dampfduschen in der Ecke viel zu sehr, als dass sie ihnen hätte wiederstehen können. Neugierig trat sie unter einer, zog einen Plastikvorhang zurecht und bediente die Knöpfe. Heißer Dampf umnebelte sie, kitzelte ihre Haut und wärmte sie in einem durch. Wohlig seufzend legte Hermione den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.

_Raschel._

Alarmiert öffnete sie wieder die Augen. Hatte sie nicht eben Geräusche gehört? Da – schon wieder. Leises Tapsen von... nackten Füßen?

Jetzt erkannte sie auch durch die beschlagene Plastikabsperrung eine Silhouette, die eindeutig männlich aussah. Die Person hatte kurze, dunkle Haare und nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen.

Hermione schluckte. Ihr Handtuch war außerhalb des Sichtschutzes, doch die unbekannte Person schien zielstrebig immer näher zu kommen. Jetzt hob sie den Arm und streckte die Hand aus-

„Bleib da!", rief Hermione erschrocken und klammerte sich an den Sichtschutz. „Warte, bis ich mein Handtuch geholt habe."

Doch der Sichtschutz wurde trotz ihrer Worte aufgerissen, sodass sie erschrocken aufquiekte und herumwirbelte und er sie nur von hinten nackt sehen konnte. Schlimm genug.

„DU?!"

Es war Harry. Noch Schlimmer.

„Bitte, mein Handtuch...", brachte sie mit zitternder Stimme heraus, doch Sekunden später spürte sie einen Stoff ihre Schulter streifen, hastig griff sie danach. Harry musste es ihr zugeworfen haben.

„Bedeck dich, das ist ja ekelhaft. Als würde mich das antörnen."

Schnell schlang sie sich das Handtuch sorgsam um den Körper, ehe sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Was machst du hier?", wurde sie harsch gefragt. „Ich hatte mit jemand anderen gerechnet."

„Keine Sorge, _dich_ wollte ich ebenfalls nicht treffen!", schoss sie genauso zurück. „Dieses Bad darf benutzen, wer das Passwort weiß, richtig? Und jetzt darfst du drei Mal raten, was ich weiß."

Abwesend starrte er an die weißen Kacheln hinter ihr. „Nein, das ist falsch... Ich hatte den Zettel doch an wen ganz anderes geschickt..."

Misstrauisch trat Hermione einen Schritt nach vorne. „Welchen Zettel?", fragte sie nach.

„Den Zettel mit dem Passwort... Er sollte doch an Draco gehen..." Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wollte er Beneblung abschütteln.

„Draco?", wiederholte sie reflexartig mit entsetzter Stimme. Dann hatte sich Harry also mit dem Slytherin _hier im Vertrauensschülerbad_ heimlich treffen wollen! Ihr kroch eine Gänsehaut beim bloßen Gedanken daran über den Rücken. Malfoy wäre sicherlich _nicht_ darauf eingegangen, soviel war sicher. Auch wenn der Absender anonym gewesen war oder wäre.

Plötzlich richtete sich sein wütender Blick wieder glasklar auf Hermione. „Verschwinde also von hier! Du siehst, ich habe noch eine Verabredung. Dritte können wir nicht gebrauchen."

Grimmig trat sie einen Schritt vor. „Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich mich von dir hier herausekeln lassen sollte! Was ist das eigentlich plötzlich mit dir und deiner Malfoy-Sucht? Wieso-"

Er griff nach ihrem Arm. „Bist du seine Freundin?", fragte er mit unerwartet ängstlicher Stimme.

Hermione wand sich aus seinem Griff. „Möglicherweise", wich sie seiner Frage aus. Wenn das hier der einzige Weg war, Harry von Draco und somit vor möglichen Aktionen zu bewahren, die er später bereuen würde, so würde sie diesen Weg gehen.

Doch Harry trat nur noch einen Schritt näher, bis er direkt vor ihr stand und auf sie herabblickte. Wütend ließ er sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen.

„Lass die Finger von Draco", knurrte er, „Er gehört zu mir. Wir gehören zusammen."

„Das ist doch absurd!", stieß sie gequält hervor, „Du und er – ihr hasst euch!"

„Jetzt nicht mehr. Die Dinge haben sich geändert."

„Draco – ist – kein – Veela! Verdammt noch mal!"

„Solche Kraftausdrücke sind wir ja gar nicht von dir gewohnt, Granger", erklang eine spöttische Stimme aus Richtung des Eingangs. Als beide herumwirbelten, schlenderte Draco auf sie zu. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu ihnen noch seine Schuluniform an, trotz der späten Zeit. „Störe ich zufällig? Wollt ihr... lieber alleine sein?" Ein verhaltenes Lächeln zierte seine Mundwinkel.

Wieso schien Malfoy die Fähigkeit zu besitzen, lautlos und plötzlich irgendwo zu erscheinen? Das wurde ja fast schon gruselig! Hermione drängelte sich an Harry vorbei, der Draco nur anstarrte, und stampfte auf ihn zu. „Ich glaube, er denkt und befürchtet, dass wir zusammen sind", wisperte sie ihm zu. „Das könnte deine Rettung sein."

„Du meinst, ich soll mich zwischen euch entscheiden?"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Wieso klang das aus seinem Mund so dämlich? Verstand er denn nicht, dass es hier um _ihn_ ging? Sie wollte ihm nur helfen, aber bitte – wenn er nicht wollte...

Sie hielt die Luft an, als er wieder zu sprechen begann. „Bei der Wahl zwischen euch beiden-", Draco machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte ihr schließlich spöttisch zu, „glaube ich, dass ich mit dir noch eine gute Wahl getroffen habe. Immerhin bist du weiblich."

Als sie ungläubig nach Luft schnappte, griff er nur nach ihrer Hand und blickte Harry scharf in die Augen. „Da siehst du's, Potter. Ich und sie gehören zusammen. Nichts da mit deinem Mate-Gefasel."

„Aber-"

„Lass uns in Ruhe", schnappte er kalt zurück, „Ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf diese Kacke." Sprach's, drehte sich um und zog Hermione hinter sich aus dem Vertrauensschülerbad.

* * *

_to be continued_

**Und, was sagt ihr dazu? :) Jetzt wird noch ein Kapitel folgen, dann ist diese FF auch schon zu Ende. **

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma  
**


	6. Home, sweet home!

**Disclaimer:** _Figuren, Orte etc. gehören JKR, mir gehrt in dem Sinne nur der Plot. _

**So, das letzte Kapitel! Ich wollte es schon einige Tage vorher hochladen, aber es gab beim Hochladen Schwierigkeiten, dessen Ursprung ich mir auch nicht im Klaren bin... oO Schließlich war Wortfetzen meine Rettung - ihr habt ihr es zu verdanken, dass ihr jetzt schon weiterlesen könnt und ich nicht alles nochmal abtippen muss! :D -knudelwuddel an fetzchen- Aber, puh, was eine Arbeit! Ich musste manuell alle ", ß, ö, ä und üs wieder hinzuufügen! Nervig, sag ich euch!**  
Wie immer möchte ich mich noch einmal bei den Reviewern bedanken: Vielen Dank an **LunaNigra, Zauberfee, thefish, Ginny-Hermione Fan, cina-west, Panazee, Nieke, chris, Wortfetzen** (Betachen kriegt extra-Knuff :D ), **Dracmione, Lady1995** und schließlich **Celina-HP****! Es freut mich immer, bekannte Namen zu lesen. -strahl-  
Nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, genießt das letzte Kapitel von...**

* * *

**K**lischee **W**ider **W**illen

_by Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Sechs: Home, sweet Home

Hermione klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihr Handtuch, während Malfoy sie gnadenlos hinter sich herzog. Sie hoffte, nein, betete lautlos, dass sie auf niemanden treffen würden. Mit Schülern könnten sie noch zurechtkommen, aber bei dem Gedanken, eine der _Lehrkräfte_ könnte sie in dieser Aufmachung finden, kroch ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken! Horror! Vermutlich würde sie sterben, wenn Snape hinter der nächsten Ecke auftauchen würde...

Und wieder einmal wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie sich doch alle auf Harrys Tarnumhang verlassen hatten. Er war wirklich kaum noch wegzudenken gewesen und nun nun war alles anders. Und sie, Hermione Granger, würde einen Weg finden, es wieder rückgängig zu machen.

Ihre nackten Füße machten ein leises, patschendes Geräusch auf dem Steinboden, während sie im Laufschritt durch die Gänge hasteten. Alle paar Minuten hielten sie inne, um nach Lehrern zu lauschen.

Schließlich drehte sich Draco mit einem leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr um, während er ihr Handgelenk losließ. "Könntest du vielleicht noch ein bisschen lauter stampfen, damit auch der letzte Hohlkopf mitkriegt, dass Schüler nach Sperrstunde noch unterwegs sind?", zischte er.

"Oh, _Entschuldigung_!", keifte sie genauso gedämpft zurück. Sie würde sich nicht mehr alles bieten lassen! "Entschuldigung, dass ich keine Zeit mehr hatte, meine Klamotten mitzunehmen!"

Erst jetzt schien sein Blick wieder über sie zu gleiten und da sie mitten im leicht zugigen Korridor standen, konnte Hermione ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken.

"Dir ist kalt", bemerkte er und nickte in Richtung ihrer Gänsehaut an Armen und Schultern.

"Zehn Punkte für Slytherin", stieß sie zwischen klappernden Zähnen hervor und starrte ihn aus großen Augen hinweg an, als er seufzend begann, seinen Umhang abzuknöpfen. "Was tust du da?"

"Nimm", wies er sie ohne weiteres an und hielt ihr den noch warmen Stoff hin. "Sonst machen wir die Alten womöglich noch durch deine klappernden Zähne auf uns aufmerksam."

Verlegen, aber auch dankbar griff sie nach dem Stoff. Diesen Moment würde sie wohl nie in ihrem Leben vergessen... "Danke."

Sie waren bereits in der Eingangshalle auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, als Hermione das Schweigen brach. "Wieso bist du eigentlich überhaupt noch ins Vertrauensschülerbad gekommen?"

Sie erschauderte erneut, als ihre sowieso schon unterkühlten Füße die noch kälteren Kerkerstufen berührten. Morgen würde sie eine Erkältung haben, garantiert... Merlin sei Dank für Madam Pomfrey und ihre Päppeltränke.

"Ich habe eins und eins zusammengezählt."

Als sie ihn nur fragend anblickte, seufzte er und bog um die nächste Ecke. Alles war finster, doch er erfahrener Slytherin kannte den Weg auswendig. "Pansy hat mir erzählt, dass du dir ein Bad nehmen wolltest. Und dann bekam ich diese... ominöse Nachricht", seine Stimme wurde bei den letzten Worten abwertend, angewidert. "Sie war total plump formuliert, und da ich mir dachte, dass du mich niemals im Vertrauensschülerbad verführen würdest, musste sie von jemand anderen kommen."

Hatte Hermione etwa ein Lächeln aus seinen Worten herausgehört? Sie bemühte sich, Schritt zu halten, während er fortfuhr: "Es konnte nur von Potter kommen. Und frag mich nicht wieso, aber ich hielt es für besser, dir aus den möglicherweise entstandenen Unannehmlichkeiten herauszuhelfen."

Er sagte das Passwort und sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie erwartet war niemand mehr anwesend. Hermione wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sich zwei Gestalten aus dem Schatten lösten.

"Da seid ihr ja!", rief ihnen Pansy entgegen, "Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Blaise schlenderte ihnen entgegen und musterte Hermione mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln. Draco beobachtete ihn von der Seite. "Spar dir weitere Gedanken, Zabini", schnarrte er, "Unter Geschwistern ist so etwas nicht gestattet."

"Was denn? Ich mach doch gar nichts."

"Nein, aber man kann in deinem Gesicht auch so ablesen, was dir durch den Kopf geht. Erspar mir bitte diesen Anblick."

Streitlustig drehte sich Blaise zu Draco um und knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln. Eine typische herausfordernde Geste. "Ich wüsste nicht, warum dich das kümmern sollte, Malfoy." Er betonte den Namen mit so viel Abscheu als hätte er vor sich gespuckt.

"Jungs, Jungs!", zwitscherte Pansy und trat zwischen sie, "Wir wollen doch die Kleinen nicht wecken, oder? Reißt euch zusammen, bitte, was soll Hermione als neue Slytherin nur von uns denken?" Sie zwinkerte Hermione zu. Diese erwiderte nur mit einem blanken Blick.

Draco starrte Pansy entgeistert an. "Wer hat dir diese Gehirnwäsche verpasst?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Mir scheint, als wärst du derjenige, der die letzten Tage etwas... unentspannt ist."

"Unentspannt?", bellte er ihr entgegen, "Unentspannt?! Die letzte Woche war die reinste Hölle gewesen!" Mit einem irren Ausdruck in den Augen wirbelte er zu Hermione herum. "Ich habe genug", quetschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, "Lass uns von hier verschwinden!"

"Aber-", begann Hermione, doch er hatte sie nur erneut am Arm gepackt und hinter sich hergeschleift. Da ihr auch nicht der Sinn nach einem zudringlichen Blaise und einer total verdrehten Pansy stand, verzichtete sie auf jeglichen Widerstand und folgte ihm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Erneut huschten sie schweigend durch die Korridore, doch diesmal ohne Ziel. Draco schien sich erst einmal abreagieren zu mssen, bevor er wieder zu klaren Gedanken fähig war. Schlielich traute sie sich das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen, nachdem er die Hände nicht mehr so fest zu Fäusten geballt hatte, dass die Knochen weiß hervorgetreten waren. "Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass du mich Huckepack trägst?"

"Schlecht", schnappte er nur zurck.

"Okay", antwortete sie fast schon unbeteiligt, "Der Boden ist nur ziemlich kalt, weißt du? Wenn ich mir nicht den Tod holen soll, dann sollten wir-"

"Weißt du einen Ort, wo wir unsere Ruhe haben können?", unterbrach er sie in einem fast schon flehenden Ton, "Wo uns niemand so leicht finden kann?"

Sie überlegte eine kurze Zeit. Die Bibliothek hatte schon zu... Sie könnten sich in die Küche schleichen... dort hätten sie Essen, aber keine Schlafmöglichkeit... was würde noch übrig bleiben? Wäre da noch-

"Der Raum der Wünsche!", rief sie enthusiastisch, ehe sie sich erschrocken eine Hand auf den Mund schlug.

Mit einem unterdrückten Fluchen zog Malfoy sie in den Schatten einer Wandnische und für die nächsten zwei Minuten lauschten beide mit klopfenden Herzen, ob jemand in der Nähe auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Dem war nicht so.

"Der Raum der Wünsche?", wiederholte Draco schließlich und runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist das und wo?"

"Er ist magisch und nicht immer vorhanden", erklärte Hermione schnell. "Wenn wir im Korridor angekommen sind, brauchen wir uns nur wünschen, wie der Raum sein soll, und mit etwas Glck erscheint die Tür zu ihm."

"Klingt nicht schwer. Ist es weit bis dahin?"

"Nun, ein kleiner Fußmarsch liegt wohl noch vor uns..."

Das leise Maunzen von Mrs Norris unterbrach ihre Ausführungen und beide drehten sich zu der Katze, die hinter einer Rüstung hervortrat. Ihre Augen reflektierten das Mondlicht auf gruselige Art und Weise.

"Ich denke, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren", meinte Draco mit fester Stimme, ehe er Hermione hinterher stürmte.

xXx

Mit einem wohligen Seufzen ließ sich Draco mit ausgebreiteten Armen rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. "Schon viel besser."

Mit einem Lächeln drehte sich Hermione zum Kleiderschrank und begann, sich frische Klamotten herauszunehmen. "Ja, der Raum ist ganz schön praktisch."

Diesmal war er schlicht. Er hatte zwei Betten, ein kleines abgetrenntes Badezimmer und diverse Einrichtungsgegenstände, aber das Wichtigste war, sie hatten ihre Ruhe.

"Bleiben wir bis morgen früh hier?", hakte sie nach, ehe sie ins Badezimmer verschwand. Draco brummte nur.

Als sie wiederkam, hatte er die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Zwar waren die Schuhe abgestreift, aber sonst hatte er seine Position nicht verändert. Ein Zeichen, dass er wirklich erschöpft sein musste.

"Ist dir nicht auch schon aufgefallen, dass all die Ereignisse, mit denen wir konfrontiert werden, eher so aussehen, als wären wir in einer schlechten Soap gelandet?"

"Soap?", fragte er nur mit träger Stimme nach.

"Oh, eine Muggelsache. Du hast vielleicht schon vom Fernsehen gehört, und, nun ja, eine Soap ist eine Serie von-"

"Kenn ich nicht, interessiert mich nicht." Die Augen blieben immer noch geschlossen.

Seufzend setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz auf ihr Bett. "Aber möglicherweise ist es wichtig. Vielleicht ist das der Schlüssel dafür, wie wir wieder ins alte Hogwarts zurück kommen."

Jetzt hatte sie doch seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt, denn er richtete sich auf und stützte seinen Oberkörper mit den Ellenbogen nach oben. Eine Pose, die ziemlich lässig aussah. Hermione musterte ihn unverhohlen. Immerhin hatte er sie mit nur einem Badehandtuch bekleidet gesehen warum durfte sie sich dann nicht auch etwas Nettes gönnen?

"Sprich weiter."

"Vielleicht...", fuhr sie langsam fort, "Vielleicht müssen wir auch so ein Klischee erfüllen, bei dem wir uns bisher immer geweigert hatten, mitzuspielen."

Er bedachte sie mit einem zweifelnden Blick, doch sie ließ sich nicht so leicht beirren.

"Ich weiß, es klingt absurd. Aber nach all dem, was hier vorgefallen ist, warum nicht? Das ist doch nur logisch! Wir kommen in ein Hogwarts, in dem alles total anders, abgedreht und irgendwie... falsch ist. Wir kämpfen dagegen an, doch egal, was wir tun, es wird nur noch schlimmer. Was, wenn der Schlüssel darin liegt, ebenfalls mitzuspielen? Ebenfalls so ein lächerliches Klischee zu erfüllen?"

Skeptisch blickte er sie an. "Meinst du, das wird klappen?"

"Weiß ich nicht", gab sie ehrlich zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ein Versuch ist es wert. Viel können wir ja nicht verlieren."

Heiser lachte er für einen kurzen Moment auf. Es klang eher zynisch. "Nein, haben wir wirklich nicht."

"Aber welches Klischee sollen wir verkörpern?"

"Weiß nicht. Sind alle gleich grausam."

"Und... was ist, wenn du doch so tust, als wärst du Harrys Mate? Er wäre überglücklich und du-" Hermione stoppte. Noch _nie_ hatte sie so einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen bekommen.

"Lieber sterbe ich, als mit Potter in die Kiste zu steigen", entgegnete er nur kalt.

"Gut, dann nicht", gab sie kleinlaut zu. Er hatte ja Recht. Es war sowieso eine Schnapsidee gewesen. Ihr war auch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er und Harry... nee. Lieber nicht.

Sie überlegten für ein paar Momente, bis sich Dracos Lippen zu einem humorlosen Grinsen verzogen. "Wie wäre es, wenn sich _der Prinz von Slytherin_-", er verzog das Gesicht, als er an die Worte seiner Fans dachte, "in das hässliche Entlein von Gryffindor verliebt?"

"Hässliches Entlein?!", wiederholte Hermione entgeistert.

"War nur ein Scherz", grinste er ihr plötzlich zu und säuselte gespielt weiter: "Du bist viel besser. Du bist meine Prinzessin."

"Noch kitschiger geht es nicht!", lachte sie.

"Hey, das muss so sein! Zu einem Prinz gehrt eine Prinzessin und da wir nun mal zurück wollen..."

"Ja, ja", würgte sie ihn ungeduldig ab. "Also, wie verfahren wir jetzt?" Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihm ins Gesicht. Dies war wieder einer der seltenen Momente in ihrem Leben, in denen sie _nicht_ die ganze Denkarbeit alleine erledigen musste. Sie würde ihn ebenfalls nicht vergessen.

Draco tat, als würde er nachdenken. "Also erst einmal beginnt die Story, dass ich merke, dass du doch nicht so übel bist..."

"Danke. Und weiter?"

"Durch Umstände gezwungen merke ich weiterhin, dass du _wirklich_ gar nicht so übel bist, ganz im Gegenteil sogar sehr vielversprechend! Und dann muss ich mit Schrecken feststellen, dass ich Gefühle für dich entwickelt habe."

Theatralisch stieß Hermione ein Seufzen aus. "Das klingt schön."

"Desweiteren kommt hinzu", fuhr er fort, "dass du als Muggelstämmige dich sowieso schon zum bösen Slytherin hingezogen gefühlt hast."

Diesmal war sie diejenige, die das Gesicht verzog. "Wenn du meinst. Aber was ist mit der Sache, dass ich zu Slytherin wechseln musste?"

Draco wedelte nur ungeduldig mit der Hand. "Schicksal. Umso besser für dich, da du deinem Liebsten näher als je zuvor sein konntest."

Als sie nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern ließ, erhob er sich langsam von seinem Bett und ging auf sie zu. "Komm schon, tief in deinem Herzen wusstest du es schon immer."

"Vielleicht... Kriege ich einen Kuss, wenn ich es zugebe?", scherzte sie noch, ehe er sich über sie herüberbeugte. Mittlerweile klopfte ihr das Herz bis zum Hals.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dir diese Antwort gebe, aber sie lautet Ja. Wir müssen schließlich das Klischee erfüllen." Und damit ließ er seine Lippen auf ihre treffen.

xXx

Ein kleiner Knuddelmuff-Wecker quäkte fröhlich in den Raum, dass es längst Zeit zum Aufstehen war, wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen wollten. Mit einem Japsen schreckte Hermione hoch und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Sie war immer noch mit Malfoy im Raum der Wünsche. Da keiner der beiden den Nerv hatte, noch einmal an dem Abend Blaise und Pansy entgegenzutreten, waren sie schließlich beide hier geblieben. Und dann war da ja noch die Sache mit dem Klischee, das es zu erfüllen galt, gewesen...

Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Gesicht erwärmte. Von jetzt an würden sich ein paar Sachen ändern, oder? Oder würde Malfoy weiterhin so gemein sein wie früher?

Ihr Blick huschte zu seinem Bett. Er schlief immer noch, oder tat zumindest so. Keiner konnte einen Knuddelmuff-Wecker überhören, also ignorierte er ihn mit Absicht. Das war ihr aber auch Recht, denn so konnte sie als erste das Badezimmer besetzen.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später den Raum der Wünsche verließen, griff Draco nach Hermiones Hand. Sie blickte ihn fragend an, doch er schenkte ihr nur den Hauch eines Lächelns. "Wegen Potter. Er denkt doch, dass wir zusammen sind. Das sollte mir Ruhe geben. Oh, und dir vor Zabini." Diesmal grinste er eindeutig dreckiger.

Sie waren gerade auf der untersten Treppe zur Eingangshalle, als zwei Stimmen ertönten. "Hermione!"

Sie drehte sich überrascht um und sah ihre besten Freunde auf sich zurennen. Aufgeregt klopfte ihr Herz schneller. Konnte es sein, dass ihr komischer Plan geklappt hatte? Waren sie wieder zurück im alten Hogwarts?

"Wo bist du gewesen?", fiel ihr Ron auch schon um den Hals, "Wir hatten uns solche Sorgen gemacht, wussten nicht, wo du warst..."

Harry stellte sich lächelnd an seine Seite. "Plötzlich wart ihr beide für eine Woche weg und Dumbledore wollte uns auch nicht sagen, wo ihr seid und-..." Er unterbrach sich, als sein Blick zu den verschränkten Händen der beiden geglitten war.

Hermione hätte am liebsten aufgejauchzt. Sie waren wieder zurück! Zurück im alten Hogwarts, bei ihren Freunden, wo alles noch normal war... Sie drehte sich mit strahlenden Augen zu Malfoy um. "Wir haben es geschafft, der Plan ist aufgegangen", wisperte sie.

Er erwiderte ihr breites Lächeln. "Natürlich. Wir waren sehr überzeugend." Er drückte ihre Hand noch ein letztes Mal, ehe er sie losließ und Harry prüfend musterte.

"Was ist?", fragte dieser irritiert.

"Jungs, ich fürchte, da gibt es eine Angelegenheit, die ihr noch nicht verstehen könnt", lächelte Hermione ihm und Ron beschwichtigend zu. "Ich werde euch alles erzählen, aber erst muss ich noch zu Dumbledore. Was haben wir gleich?"

"K-Kräuterkunde", brachte Ron noch hervor, doch sie war schon herumgewirbelt und mit Draco zu Dumbledores Büro gerannt.

"Oh, und noch etwas!", rief sie über ihre Schulter mit einem Lachen, "Spart euch die Mordblicke, Malfoy hat mir nichts getan! Keiner wurde ermordet, bedroht oder erpresst, alles bestens!"

Ein paar Minuten später fanden sie sich vor den Wasserspeiern ein. "Wie war das Passwort?", keuchte Draco.

"Zuckerkürbis!"

Schon stürmten sie auch bereits die geschlungene Treppe hoch, bis Draco Hermione am Oberarm umfasst und stoppte. "Warum rennen wir eigentlich so?"

"Ich..." Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Stimmt. Ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht... Wiedersehensfreude?"

Zwar schnaubte er nur spöttisch, richtete sich aber auf, um fast schon würdevoll gegen die Bürotür zu klopfen.

"Herein."

Als sie eintraten, befand sich auch McGonagall im Raum. Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch, die Fingerkuppen wie immer aneinandergepresst und über den Rand seiner Hornbrille hinweg sah er sie lächelnd an. "Willkommen zurück."

"Wir, wir - hm, ja, also eigentlich-" Ja, was eigentlich? Hermione drehte sich immer noch ausser Puste zu Malfoy. Was sollte noch groß mit ihrem Direktor gesprochen werden? "Warum?", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

"Ist diese Frage jetzt immer noch wichtig?" Er hob eine Hand und zeigte bedeutungsvoll auf sie beide. Spielte er damit auf die veränderte Beziehung zwischen ihnen an?

"Eigentlich schon", meldete sich Malfoy zu Wort. "Immerhin-" Doch er wurde von Hermione unterbrochen, die ihn in die Seite gestupst hatte.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten wieder gehen", wisperte sie. "Er wird uns keine zufriedenstellende Antwort geben."

"Und wieder einmal hat Miss Granger erstaunliche Weitsicht bewiesen", lächelte Dumbledore ihr zu. "Denn so wird es für Sie beide sein, fürchte ich."

Draco durchbohrte ihn nur noch ein letztes Mal mit einem Blick, bevor er sich betont unbeteiligt abwandte und hinter Hermione aus dem Büro schlenderte.

Stille. Dann-

"Warum?" McGonagall drehte sich zu Dumbledore. "Wofür? Wozu war das Ganze?" Sie gestikulierte einen Moment zu der Stelle, wo die beiden Schüler noch vor ein paar Minuten gestanden hatten, bis sie schließlich in einer geschlagenen Geste den Arm sinken ließ. "Dafür?"

Der alte Zauberer ließ die Fingerkuppen aneinander gelegt und lächelte sie über den Rand seiner Halbbrille weiterhin an. "Mir erschien es wichtig. Ich kann es Ihnen auch nicht erklären, es war einfach... notwendig. Aus diversen Gründen. Finden Sie nicht auch?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme, "Aber ich vertraue Ihnen. Wie heißt es so schön? Im Zweifelsfall hat Dumbledore immer Recht. Und ich glaube, dass Sie Recht haben." Sie rückte den Kragen ihres Umhangs zurecht. "Ich denke, ihnen wurden die Augen geöffnet. Es wäre schön, wenn es so wäre."

"Und nicht nur ihnen, dass versichere ich Ihnen", erklang Dumbledores sanfte Stimme.

Sie nickte und trat zur Tür. "Ich werde dann zum Unterricht gehen. Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen?"

Dumbledore strich Fawkes vorsichtig über das weiche Gefieder, während er sich zufrieden zurück lehnte. "Wie ich gehört habe, bereiten die Hauselfen Plumpudding vor. Das werde ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen, Minerva."

Mit einem Lächeln trat die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor aus dem Büro und schloss die Tür.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So, das war das Ende. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet so viel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben, vielleicht ja sogar mehr :D.  
Ich weiß nicht, wann es die nächste Fanfiction von mir zu lesen gibt, momentan suche ich nach einer geeigneten Uni und schreibe eigentlich nur noch an eigenen Geschichten, die ich hier nicht veröffentlichen werde. Wenn ich wieder dabei bin, würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir weiterhin treu bleibt. Danke für all die schönen bisherigen Feedbacks und noch die, die kommen werden! Das hat mich sehr gefreut nochmal ein dickes Dankeschön!**

**Ich wünsch euch was und viele Grüße,**

**Puma Padfoot**  
(25.06.2008)


End file.
